


斯内普&麦格的一些往事

by yuanxilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanxilly/pseuds/yuanxilly
Summary: 把我那个知乎想法粘一下叭闲来无事想写点东西，发现麦格和斯内普（纯朋友关系）很好磕诶“上次比赛被斯莱特林打得惨败，我几个星期都不敢和斯内普照面……”斯内普正在同麦格握手，脸上强挤出尴尬的笑容。“同学们，我已经看惯了魁地奇球杯摆在我的书房里，实在不想把它交给斯内普教授，所以请用这多出的时间训练，行不行？”哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape
Kudos: 6





	斯内普&麦格的一些往事

**Author's Note:**

> 有轻度OOC和中文谐音梗  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳

当邓布利多宣布西弗勒斯·斯内普为新一任魔药课教授及斯莱特林院长时，米勒娃·麦格差点昏过去。

“阿不思——你脑子有没有坏掉！”麦格堵在校长办公室门口，嘴唇几乎抿成一道直线。

“米勒娃，西弗勒斯已经不再是个食死徒了。”邓布利多叹了口气，他知道几天前让小哈利寄养在徳思礼家的事已经让副校长很不满了，但他必须再让她不满一次。

“我也不是因为这而反对的，”麦格的眼镜片闪烁着愤怒的光芒，“就算斯内普先生真的已经改过自新，他能当一个好老师吗？”

“你不用怀疑西弗勒斯的魔药水平——”

“他懂教育方法吗？他通过了教师考核吗？他能耐心地教导低年级的孩子吗？他能给与孩子们正确的引导吗？他能公平公正地当好一个院的院长吗？他才21岁，自己还是个孩子呢！”

“所以我恳请你帮助他，让他成为一个合格的教师。”邓布利多轻轻地说。

片刻沉默。

“给我一个理由，阿不思。”

“我一定要让他留在霍格沃茨。伏地魔没有死去，他还会再回来的。到那个时候，我需要西弗勒斯。”

听到“伏地魔”这三个字时，麦格的脸白了：“你真的确定他是你的人？”

“我完全信任西弗勒斯·斯内普。”邓布利多的语气不容置疑。

麦格盯了校长几分钟。

“好的，我会帮他的。”麦格扔下这句话，转身离去。

邓布利多松了口气，觉得应该可以相信她的……人际交往能力。

2

斯内普第一次发现，巫师居然可以这么蠢。

连这种简单到极致的疖子药水都熬不好，除了这群一年级新生，恐怕也只有巨怪了吧。斯内普恨恨地想着，挥起魔杖将地上洒落的药水一扫而空，让这一群惊慌失措的一年级小巫师提前下课，然后没好气地将受伤的格兰芬多巨怪送去医务室。

确认这个格兰芬多没有问题后，斯内普毫不留情地向他宣布了今晚八点的禁闭。不过很幸运的是，当他晚上八点战战兢兢地来到斯内普的办公室门前，发现这个格格巫一般的新老师并不在。

\------------

“西弗勒斯，我必须要告诉你，学生不是这么教的，”麦格叹了口气，“你这样下去是会收到家长们的投诉信的。”

“谢谢提醒，麦格教授。”斯内普本来想回一句“我本来也不想当这个魔药课教师”，不过鉴于麦格是他学生时代遇到的唯一公正的教授，再加上他心底深处的确还有点怕这位老女巫，就只憋出这么一句。

“西弗勒斯，我们已经是同事了，私下里叫我米勒娃就可以了。”麦格真诚地向他笑了笑，“你愿意听我讲一些教学必须的注意事项吗？”

“洗耳恭听。”

然后，斯内普的整个晚上都在后悔说出这句话。

“西弗勒斯，首先你要耐心，你不能希望每个孩子都是天才……”

“不要轻视备课，备课是非常关键的。我们的课时不多，必须要让课上得生动易懂、简洁精炼……”

“我很高兴看到你的课上纪律很好，但适当的温和对教学是非常有用的……”

“你要注意因材施教，每个孩子都是不同的，作为一个合格的教师，我们必须要熟悉每一个孩子，对每个孩子要采取不同的方法……”

“要注意安全问题，不要让低年级的孩子在没有防护的情况下熬制危险魔药……”

……

虽然直到西弗勒斯·斯内普被挂到墙上，他也没有学会耐心或者温和。

3

麦格不高兴地发现，自己院的分数在不正常地减少，而隔壁斯莱特林的分数呈反比上升。

麦格还很不高兴地发现，格兰芬多已经很久没有赢过魁地奇杯了。

最后麦格非常不高兴地发现，学期结束的宴会上，挂着的旗帜和飘带变成绿色的了。

麦格教授非常尴尬地和斯内普握手，极力保持着僵硬的笑容，并暗暗告诉自己这是因为这一年自己让着这家伙了。

邓布利多也过来祝贺了斯莱特林学院，然后同麦格一起在教师席上，旁观斯内普被兴奋的斯莱特林们包围。

“米勒娃，你要比比多味豆吗？”邓布利多将一盒比比多味豆推给她。

麦格有点惊讶地看了校长一眼：“你不是不喜欢比比多味豆吗？难不成专门拿来安慰我的？”

“如果我喜欢，会送给你？”邓布利多伸出舌头舔了舔白胡子上沾的蜂蜜，“要我说，格兰芬多以后几年要变成格兰分少喽。”

麦格条件反射性地感到恼怒：“你就对格兰芬多这么没有信心，阿不思？”

“但是你得看清事实，”邓布利多略夸张地叹了一口气，“你觉得你在偏心和护短这方面的成就有可能比得上西弗勒斯吗？”

麦格的脸色变得很难看。这是因为她吃到了鼻子牛喂的豆子，而不是关于格兰分少的事——邓布利多经过慎重的考虑，得出了这个结论。

\-----------

后来啊，经过漫长的岁月与较量，麦格终于接受了这个事实：与其期盼斯内普教授的道德上线变得比自己的道德下线高，还不如期待斯莱特林的找球手在比赛前一天变成一颗韭菜。

4

当麦格发现斯内普感冒了时，第一个想法是——有点开心诶，这小子终于能有两天别扣分了。

不行不行，麦格压下这个不太道德的想法：“西弗勒斯，你感冒了？”

斯内普不太高兴地耸耸肩：“没有问题的，米勒娃。我一会儿回地下室配份魔药休息一会儿就可以。”

“不行，西弗勒斯。你知道你脸色有多差吗，你需要去医务室，现在。”

“你知道你那帮五年级学生是什么水平，我需要把他们的论文发一下——来帮助他们保持清醒。”

麦格的大脑自动忽略忽略斯内普的尖酸修饰词，得出结论：西弗勒斯今天有格兰芬多五年级的课。“我会和菲留斯商量一下，他会同意帮你代课或者换课的。而且——你昨晚又熬夜改论文吧？”

斯内普的脑海中浮现出上学时变形课开小差被抓到的恐怖场面，他避开前老师现同事的严厉目光，向着医务室一边咳嗽一边前进，

并决心在下次麦格感冒时一定也要把她绑过去。

5

课间，教师们聚在教工休息室中休息。然后，像所有的休息室那样，话题逐渐转向八卦。

“米勒娃，你现在还是单身呢？”辛尼斯塔教授终于问出了这个问题。她敏锐地盯着麦格，能看出来她对此感兴趣已久了。

"哈，哈，我现在的确是一个人，并且感觉这样很好，奥罗拉。"麦格的语气明显地表示这是自己的个人隐私。

“那你呢，西弗勒斯？有没有心仪的女孩子？”辛尼斯塔有些失望地转向斯内普。

空气陷入凝固。斯内普一言不发地起身离开。

“等等，西弗勒斯，”麦格追上斯内普，“说实话这些八卦这真烦人，是不？”

“没错。”斯内普僵硬地说。

“嗯……西弗勒斯，我无意询问你的情感问题。不过你突然离开总归不太好，我们教师们毕竟是要相处很长时间的。”

“我会注意的。”

\-------------

在之后，当有人向魔药课教师问起私人情感问题时，他不再转身离去，留下一脸尴尬的八卦者。而是一边冷笑一边嘲讽，直到确保这人未来三年都不会和自己说话为止。

伏地魔除外。

6

麦格终于拦住了斯内普：“西弗勒斯，圣诞节霍格沃茨会举办舞会，你知道——这是三强争霸赛的惯例。”

“我不跳舞。”

这可真是波特和西弗勒斯为数不多的相似之处之一，麦格感慨的想到：“但是你作为斯莱特林的院长，需要向你的学生演示怎样跳舞。”

斯内普的表情就像是被人强塞了半桶蟑螂串。

\------------

据说，在斯内普教授示范怎样跳舞之后，有一半的格兰芬多被关了禁闭。

7

“为什么总是要开会呢？”斯内普从凤凰社的会议室走出来，一脸恼怒地将会议报告递给麦格。

“哦，我忘了你要开的会是我们的两倍。”麦格耸耸肩。

斯内普从鼻孔里哼了一声：“四倍，你不知道那个人有多喜欢开会。”

“也算是好事。多亏你了，西弗勒斯。”

“如果你们真的想感谢我，那就别让那只得意洋洋的狗出现在会议桌上。”

“那么能否请您，鼻涕精先生，再也不要出现在我的房子里？”

麦格的脑子嗡嗡作响……两个冤家……又要拉架了。

8

“真没想到还能在邓布利多校长的办公室里见到你，斯内普。”没有人能想像到麦格教授的语气居然还可以如此刻薄。

“斯内普校长，米勒娃。”斯内普的嘴角弯起一道阴险的弧度，“如果你想继续留在这所学校保护你的学生的话，那就最好使用这个称呼。”

麦格狠狠地瞪着斯内普，仿佛能用目光杀死他一样。最终，她移开目光，面目几乎狰狞地走了出去。

“你觉得她这算是同意留下来了吗，阿不思？”斯内普向邓布利多的画像问道，语气听上去非常奇怪。

“她会留下来的。”

9

哈利波特丛书中，斯内普教授与麦格教授最长的一段对话，是在第七部里《王子的叛逃》中。麦格与斯内普发生战斗，斯内普趁机逃走。

10

米勒娃·麦格至今都在后悔，自己向西弗勒斯·斯内普说的最后一句话是，懦夫。

**Author's Note:**

> 我不是故意发刀，我是有意发刀（逃


End file.
